


The tale of two spirits

by Nachsie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Acceptance, American Castiel, American History, American Revolution, Animal Transformation, Attempted Murder, Bear Dean winchester, British Gabriel, Child Jo Harvelle, Coyote Sam Winchester, Falling In Love, Family, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Historical References, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Murder, Native American Character(s), Native American Dean winchester, Native American Mary Winchester, Native American Sam Winchester, Native American/First Nations Culture, Native American/First Nations History, Orphan Castiel (Supernatural), Orphan Jo Harvelle, Personal Growth, Racism, Revolutionary War, Self-Acceptance, Shapeshifting, Slow Build Castiel/Dean Winchester, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Two Spirits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:54:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24095407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachsie/pseuds/Nachsie
Summary: During the American revolution, Castiel's life went from living on a farm with his parents and sister to running from the ever-growing battlefields leaving nothing but ruins in their path. Castiel is more than old enough to have to pick sides, however, life has other plans. When Castiel is in a fight of life or death, a Grizzly bear becomes their savior but there is more to this bear than meets the eye. Can he trust this path life has put him on or is he diving off a cliff head first...?
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel & Sam Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 7
Kudos: 59





	The tale of two spirits

**Author's Note:**

> There are a couple of times a character will use racist terms about Native Americans examples: Red skin, Savages and obviously calling them Indians because this is during the revolutionary war. This takes place years before 1776. The tribe used in it is not a real tribe, I did use SOME Native American traditions and culture for the native American tribe. I was inspired by Disney's brother bear but also my love for history. I am half native American but since my dad left I had to learn my traditions from books and stories. This is not supposed to be an real tribe. 
> 
> I thought this would be a good way to spread awareness to the growing number of indigenous women who go missing in US and in Canada especially on the highway of tears. Most of these cases are blown off and forgotten. Over 5400+ Indigenous women have gone missing in the US alone. There is even a highway in Canada called 'The highway of tears' where many indigenous women have disappeared. I figured I would use this to spread awareness to the issue and hope with more awareness maybe some of these cases will be solved. Thanks for reading.

Blue eyes shot open when the horse pulled wagon jerked on the road, waking the half-asleep teen. They had been going non-stop for days, their home too dangerous to remain in as the Rebel and Red Coat war raged on. Leaving hell in their wake. The blue-eyed man sat in the back of the wagon as his father rode the horses on. Not wanting to stop for fear of being swallowed by either side. 

Anyone who wasn’t on the rebel side was traitors to the patriots. 

Anyone who wasn’t on the Red Coat side was traitors to the King. 

Castiel, his sister Joanna, and his father lived in their house as long as they could. Even when the explosion of cannons could be seen on the horizon. It wasn’t till they could smell the smoke from their fires almost in their backyard as they packed up what they could. Leaving almost everything behind. All of their mother’s things…

Their mother had died at the end of summer, suffering from Malaria. She left them so soon, coughing and hacking till her final breath. Castiel couldn’t grab anything of her but his mother’s oval shape locket which he kept around Joanna’s neck. He slid his hand down the locket to the small picture of his mother and his father. 

His mother had replaced the images inside when she knew she wasn’t going to live to keep it. Castiel had promised to give it to Joanna when she was older. Castiel thumbed the cross on the outside of the silver locket, as he stared out in the back of the wagon. He felt his father halting the horses as the sound of footsteps coming up to the wagon. Castiel tensed as he heard his brother greet the men. 

“Good evening, sir.” Castiel’s father spoke as Castiel tensed. If he was found out, they would force him into the army. No matter the side. Castiel was old enough. More than old enough. Even his father wasn’t spared if they decided they needed more men, despite his father’s gray. 

“State your business.” The man spoke. 

“I am just fleeing after the red coats ran me from my home, sir.” Castiel’s father stated trying to sound pitiful. Maybe even a little frailer than he truly was. Castiel held his breath. They were speaking to Rebels, not the British. Castiel tried to find out how many were there. 

“Got a wife?” The man spoke as Castiel listened. 

“No, sir. She’s with God.” Castiel’s father explained shyly, The horse’s got spooked, most likely because the soldiers got too close. 

“Runn’n like a coward?” The man scoffed. “Why don’t you fight ‘em like a man?” 

“W-Why?” Castiel’s father asked nervously. “Um-Hey stay away from there, there’s nothing back there.” Castiel tensed, they were going to check the wagon. He knew they were. His father planned for this. Once his father said their secret phrase, Castiel would take Joanna and hide in the woods, passing them in secret before he met up with his father down the path more. 

“Why, What’s back ‘ere you don’t want us snoop’n?” The man asked. 

  
  


“Just me life.” Castiel’s father chuckled the secret phrase as Castiel slowly moved to sneak out the back of the wagon. He was careful of the graveled ground which Castiel winced at the sound of the rocks under his feet shift. “...It’s all I have, I wasn’t able to bring much. So I’m a bit protective.”

Castiel walked quickly towards the woods, the men still conversing with his father as he tried to silently getaway. Castiel’s feet walked quickly snapping a twig as he went. 

“Shit.” Castiel choked scared. 

“HEY!” A man screamed before a gun was fired. Castiel screamed starting to bolt deeper into the woods. Castiel could hear his father trying to fight them off. Castiel ran roughly panting and wheezing till the sound of the men faded. Another shot echoed far away as Castiel choked a sob. Covering his mouth, wanting to fall to the floor and cry. However, twigs snapping not that far away made Castiel run again. 

Castiel’s chest heaved as Joanna started to sob, Castiel didn’t have time to comfort her. Castiel looked back when a shot echoed against his ear. Castiel dropped Joanna falling to the ground cradling his injured shoulder. The two men wearing a mixture of dark blues and browns. The men were laughing at him. 

Castiel gripping his shoulder as blood slid down his body. He moved quickly to crawl to his sister, the one and a half-year-old. Cried loudly on the floor. Her little body covered in dirt as her little blonde curls were all over her face. Joanna was picked up roughly by the foot, Joanna crying harder as the men smirked at Castiel.

“Leave her alone! She’s just-” Castiel started.

“-a baby. Waaah.” The man mocked as he turned to his partner that held a musket at Castiel. “A trait’rs a Trait’r. No matt’a their age. Don’t worry, we’ll make it quick! We’ll just drown the bastard.” 

“No!” Castiel sobbed, he couldn’t lose Jo. He couldn’t. Castiel reached for her as the men looked down at the river a bit below them. 

“Ya’ think I can land it?” The first man smirked looking off the cliff to the shallow river below. He moved to hold Joanna over the side.

“Betcha you can’t.” The second man smirked. 

“PLEASE! NO-” Castiel screamed as the man started to let go. A loud roar cut off Castiel’s scream. The two men looked pale white, shaking in fear, they looked at Castiel. The first man yanking Jo back to him. Castiel watched one pee himself before a deep breath against Castiel’s ear made him tense… 

They...weren’t looking at  _ him. _

Castiel watched the men just drop their weapon and Joanna with a harsh bang as they screamed in fear. Running faster than he thought they could ever run before. Castiel was scared to move. Joanna cried on the floor starting to crawl. Castiel let out a shaky breath. Whatever...was behind him...was going to kill them, wasn’t it? Castiel watched the bruised up little girl crawl into his arms wanting his affection as Castiel slowly wrapped his arms around her. Hearing the loud breath behind him. A tear slid down Castiel’s face. At least...they would be with their mom and dad soon.

Castiel waited for death when...Joanna giggled. Castiel pulled back from the hug seeing Joanna reaching for the creature behind him. Castiel watched a snout moving to lick the girl’s outstretched hand. It...wasn’t killing them? Castiel slowly turned his head seeing a large Grizzly bear behind him. Sniffing and drooling on them Castiel swallowed scared. Did he fight? Did he run? Did he play dead?

The thoughts lost as the Bear turned towards the woods, Castiel tried to get up and hissed at his wound. The Bear turned his head as Castiel collapsed again holding his shoulder wound. Castiel was losing a lot of blood. He panted as he tried to build the strength to keep going...but where? He and Joanna had nothing. Only the clothes on their back. 

Castiel paused when the bear moved it’s head pushing Castiel to attempt to stand. Castiel grunted in pain holding his wound as he got up. The bear snorted at him, almost...ushering him to follow. Castiel eyed him scared as the bear nudged him again. Joanna giggled reaching for the bear. The bear leaned down biting her dress walking away with her as Joanna giggled. 

“W-Wait!” Castiel moved to quickly follow the bear in a panic but the bear wasn’t...trying to eat her. The bear simply walked slow enough for Castiel to catch up. Castiel eyed the scary bear. What the fuck was going on? This...bear was nice? Castiel for a moment thought he was losing his mind. Castiel walked with him as Joanna spun and giggled happily floating above the ground. 

____________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel kept up with the bear, wondering if he was crazy to be wandering deeper into the woods. Castiel paused smelling food, it had been so long since Castiel actually had a meal. The bear moved through the thick trees. Castiel smiled following the smell till...he noticed where the smell was coming from. 

“Savages.” Castiel yelped moving to duck next to the tree but the bear kept going. Castiel looked on in fear as the bear casually walked into the camp. All wearing hides to cover themselves, with feathers, rabbit fur, and glass beads. 

The bear walked towards an older woman who was weaving near the middle fire pit. She turned when the bear dropped little Joanna into her lap as she cradled the baby girl. She touched her bruising cheek as Joanna blinked up at the blue-eyed woman. Joanna was calmed by her touch. Castiel eyed the camp, his heart was pounding as the bear walked into a large Tipi.

Joanna was in DANGER. 

These...Savages would skin her and eat her alive!

Castiel noticed the woman grab Joanna’s curls up in a bundle on Joanna’s head holding it up before she looked down at something in a bag. 

Oh my god! She was going to scalp a baby!

“STOP!” Castiel ran towards her alerting the camp. Castiel froze a foot away from Joanna as natives held spears and weapons towards Castiel. They surrounded him ready to kill him. Castiel looked at the blonde-haired woman who blinked innocently at him. “If you want to scalp anyone...please scalp me.” Castiel fell to his knees shaking as he looked her in the eyes pleading. “Don’t hurt her…” 

The woman slowly started to move again, Castiel watched her expecting to pull out a knife, but she pulled out a bead. She slid it slowly into Joanna’s hair going back to tending her as she braided her hair. Castiel blinked in confusion when someone’s loud command made the men stand down. Castiel turned to see a man walking out of the Tipi. He was a muscular man, his skin tanned and beautiful in the sun. His body kissed by freckles. He walked over to Castiel eyeing him. Castiel eyed him back as the man circled him. 

“You’re brave.” The man spoke in English, Castiel was taken back.

“You can speak English?” Castiel asked.

“We trade with white men. We have to speak their tongue.” The man stated before he held out his hand. Castiel eyed it taken back by the civil way of greeting. “I am Dean, I am the chief of this tribe.” Castiel slowly moved to raise his hand but his shoulder rejected the movement but he raised his other hand shaking it.

“I-I’m Castiel, this is Joanna,” Castiel spoke. 

“Daughter?” Dean questioned.

“No. Sister,” Castiel explained. 

“...” Dean turned to the baby eyeing her.

“Mother?” Dean asked. Castiel understood that Dean was referring to where their mother was and not trying to ask if the baby was his mother.

“Dead,” Castiel stated. 

“Those men?” Dean asked referring to how she died. 

“No...Sickness.” Castiel swallowed. “...but my dad...he might be dead by those men.” Dean eyed him as Dean spoke to the blonde they exchanged conversations.

“She will take care of your sister. Come. I’ll have our medicine man check the wound.” Dean ushered him to follow. Castiel hesitated to look back at Joanna but Joanna was giggling with the woman. 

“Will...she take good care of her?” Castiel asked.

“She will. She’s my mother.” Dean spoke as Castiel turned to Dean. Dean smiled at him leading him on. Castiel gave one last look at Joanna who was happily being fed strawberries which Joanna happily opened her mouth to. Castiel grunted as he moved to hold his wound. Castiel staggered falling as he passed out but Dean scooped him up into his arms before moving him to the hut. 

___________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


Blue eyes blinked opened as Castiel sighed tiredly, he felt like he hadn’t slept in weeks. He couldn’t remember when he last got a full night of sleep. Castiel forced himself to sit up, his shirt was gone but his shoulder was now bandaged and cared for. Castiel grunted holding his shoulder. 

“Careful. You’ll rip it open again.” A voice spoke as Castiel eyed the white man who seemed to be writing something. Castiel was surprised by...what looked like a civilized man among the tribe. 

“You’re not a savage,” Castiel stated as the man continued to write. 

“I am not. Though I would stop using the term. They do not like it." The man spoke as Castiel said nothing. When the man sighed turning he took off his reading glasses. “I’m Gabriel.” The man got up moving to shake Castiel’s hand. Castiel shook his hand with his good arm. 

“Are you a doctor?” Castiel asked curiously. 

“It’s sort of became my role,” Gabriel stated. “But I am a man of science, however, with my medical knowledge, I became a healer to them. I take care of wounds their tribe can’t heal with their plants and herbs...I am surprised you were brought here. It isn’t like them to bring in outsiders.”

“You’re here,” Castiel commented as Gabriel casually looked at him. When Gabriel continued to stare at him Castiel added. “ _ You’re _ an outsider.”

“Ah,” Gabriel spoke like he just remembered. “Why, yes. But there is a different exception to my case.”

“ _ Why? _ ” Castiel asked confused. Sure, Gabriel sound like he was fresh off the boat from England. The thick accent in his voice. Gabriel’s clothes were more expensive than Castiel’s. Was he related to the royals or something?

“To gain permission to enter the village, I had to marry one of the tribe members,” Gabriel spoke as Castiel eyed him like it was blasphemy. 

“You...married one of them?” Castiel blinked taken back. 

“Yes,” Gabriel spoke. “It was a condition for me staying. Though I was willing to do anything in the name of science. It ended up being something that I have grown very fond of. Their company is something I adore more than science...” Gabriel explained as Castiel nodded.

“What does Sav...Natives have to do with Science?” Castiel asked as Gabriel raised an eyebrow. 

“Surely, you know.” Gabriel scoffed but Castiel just kept looking at him. “...You were brought to the village by Dean correct?”

“No, I was brought to the village by a  _ bear, _ ” Castiel stated. “He saved me from the rebels...Saved me and my sister.” Castiel crossed his arms. “...Is it because they have pet bears and shit?”

“...No.” Gabriel chuckled softly. “It’s because Dean  _ was _ the bear.” 

“Dean?...The leader…? How is that possible?!” Castiel choked taken back.

“No idea! I have been researching their changes for years. Some. Not all of the tribe members can morph into their spirit animal. Dean has had the ability to change into a bear on a whim! They don’t know why they just do! It’s amazing!” Gabriel started as Dean entered the Tipi. Gabriel turned to bow his head lightly to Dean, Dean respectively nodded his head back to him. 

“How are you feeling?” Dean asked as Castiel eyed him with a bit of fear.

“Were you a bear?” Castiel questioned wide-eyed as Dean smiled softly at the comment. 

“Yes. I was.” Dean spoke as Castiel eyed his dark green eyes, trying to read him like he was kidding. 

“You really saved us?” Castiel stated. “No offense but...why? We... _ We _ .” He ushered to Gabriel too. “Our people. Stole your lands, betrayed you…” Dean eyed him for a long time before speaking. Dean held his hand up in the air like he was holding something.

_ “Ya’ think I can land it?” _ Dean spoke in an attempted thick British accent. The men, he mimicked them. Them holding Joanna over the cliff. “...Bad men. Nasty men. Only cowards hurt children. Good men try to save babies. You did...Besides. Gabriel is Gabriel.” Dean patted Gabriel’s chest hard enough to knock the air out of him. Dean didn’t notice he overused his bear strength. “Everyone knows you’re my guest. Please stay as long as you like. You can stay long enough to heal if you’d like.”

“Thank you,” Castiel whispered honestly, he...didn’t expect this kindness from anyone. Even if they were family, his father’s sister would have had a fit if Castiel and Joanna became mouths to feed. 

“Come, you can stay in my Tipi. Your sister is already down for a nap. I will show you where you can stay.” Dean spoke as Castiel moved to follow, Castiel took in the views he missed before. People around living their lives with or without him there. More than a few stared. Kids stopped staring to focus on him like he had three heads. People were gutting fish by the river, others were cooking. It was so odd. 

A woman was in the water hunting while Castiel watched a man cook. Shouldn’t it be the other way around? There seemed to be no assigned gender norms. A kid came up to him taking his hand as he shook it with both hands. Trying to mimic a handshake that was foreign to him. Castiel couldn’t help but smile at the six-year-old, who beamed up at him with all her missing baby teeth. A woman called to the child, moving to snag her hand away from Castiel. 

It wasn’t in a rude way, more like ‘he’s with the elder, no messing around and show respect’. Because Dean stopped hearing the mother talk to the child. The woman instantly bowed her head to Dean as the child bowed so far she almost fell on her face. Dean chuckled ruffling her hair before going in the Tipi beside them. 

Castiel entered the Tipi looking at the makeshift bed against the walls of the wooden framed beds, there was one in the corner where his sister slept curled up in furs tightly. Castiel moved to her carefully. 

“Careful, she just got put down,” Dean whispered, Castiel peered over her looking at the bruises that covered the poor little girl, she looked like she lost a fight to a buffalo. Her cheek bruised, she sucked on her thumb no longer wearing her little dress, but now a breechcloth. Her white waves were perfectly braided. There seemed to be some stuff caked on her wounds, he moved to wipe it off. “Don’t. It’s herbs to keep her from getting an infection. That will heal her.”

Castiel pulled back accepting the answer as Dean patted to the bed next to him. Castiel eyed the only bed in the room. 

“You can have my cot. I will sleep on the floor.” Dean stated. 

“I-I couldn’t impose.” Castiel hesitated.

“It’s alright,” Dean stated before handing him a breechcloth. “You can have this to change into when you need a change of clothes.”

“Thanks.” Castiel took it not really interesting in walking around half-naked, though Castiel noticed some women had their breasts out if they wanted. No one seemed to care. It was mostly the elderly women who didn’t cover well. Castiel was amazed how...weird they were. What a strange world he was dropped into. 

“We will feed you, my mother will help tend to the small one,” Dean stated. 

“I-If it’s a bother I can find my own food,” Castiel spoke. He didn’t know how he would be able to hunt without a gun or what berries to eat but...he didn’t want to anger the natives by stealing their food.

“Castiel. In this tribe, no one goes hungry.” Dean stated walking him out. Castiel followed glancing around as people worked. 

“What happens if you can’t feed them?” Castiel asked. 

“I always eat last,” Dean stated. “We feed the children. The women, the men, then me.” 

“Why?” Castiel eyed him. “You’re the leader? Shouldn’t you be first?”

“A true leader will never take from his people,” Dean stated. “I was chosen as chief. These people trust me to guide them. To care for them. If I eat when they starve, what kind of leader am I?” It was true. Castiel opened and closed his mouth in surprise by the answer. It took Castiel a moment to respond. 

“I-...I...Dean, you are a good leader.” Castiel breathed as Dean gave him a smile. 

“I do what all leaders must do.” Dean sat down on a log as he grabbed a hot fish skewered with a stick from the fire handing it to Castiel. Castiel watched Dean speaking the native’s language before he called out a loud sentence. No one moved as a couple of voices echoed something. Even Gabriel who had come out of his tent by now sat by the fire silently. Castiel stared down at the fish before moving to pick at it with his fingers. Grabbing the meat that flaked off so perfectly from the bone. Castiel popped it into his mouth and chewed. Castiel sighed in happiness as his stomach rubbled in want. 

At this moment, he had never loved anything more.

Sound of horses made Castiel tense as men returned to the camp, at first Castiel thought it was the Red coats or the rebels...but the familiar attire of breechcloth. The largest man in the group obviously led the hunt. A dear was carried back to camp for their meals as everyone cheered at the find!

Castiel watched the larger man climb down from the horse, the other men got off the horse to untie the dead dear. Castiel watched him walking over talking to the crowd. 

“That’s my brother,” Dean spoke as Castiel turned to eye him. “He’s the best hunter around.”

“Can he...change?” Castiel asked. 

“Yes, he can change into a Coyote,” Dean stated as Sam was surrounded by kids and women alike. More popular with the women who didn’t leave the village and wanted the tale of his heroic adventure which Sam as a storyteller liked to boost up and make exciting. 

“He’s popular with the ladies,” Castiel commented as Dean glanced up.

“Yeah, but he’s a married man. No matter how much he flirts he will not bend to the desire nor would the women attempt to break up such a love..” Dean stated stroking the fire. “...Besides, he found his other.” 

“His...other?” Castiel asked. 

“When you find someone you love. You become two spirits.” Dean explained, Castiel nodded wondering which on was Sam’s wife. 

“Which ones his wife?” Castiel asked curiously, wondering who could survive a bull looking man like that in bed. 

“His wife?” Dean asked confused. Sam left the crowd happily moving to the smaller British man scooping Gabriel up like he was a damsel and spun him in a big bear hug. Gabriel lit up chuckling when it stopped, cupping the man’s face he softly pressed his lips against Sam’s. Castiel’s mouth flopped open in shock, they were KISSING each other….AND NO ONE EVEN BATTED A EYE.

“What the hell are they doing?!” Castiel choked as Dean eyed him confused. 

“...being together?” Dean chuckled. “What never seen married people before?”

“They CAN’T be married.” Castiel choked. “Marriage can NOT be between two men!” Castiel spoke a little loud causing everyone to pause. He was making a scene, he knew it. “It’s a SIN and you’ll go straight to hell! You should be disgusted! It’s revolting-” Gabriel looked down ashamed as Sam looked confused speaking to his husband in their native language cupping his face wondering why his lover looked so sad. 

“Says who?” Dean asked causing Castiel’s yelling to stop. Castiel eyed him in surprise like Dean was dumb but Dean said it so coldly. 

“...GOD.” Castiel scoffed like it was obvious.

“What God?” Dean asked. 

“There is only one!” Castiel stated. “And you would be damning yourself and this village to allow-”

“Ah, a white-man god,” Dean spoke with a scoff and chuckle. Castiel was taken back by this. 

“What’s so funny? H-He’s all our god.” Castiel stated.

“He is not our god.” Dean ushered. “Our  _ gods _ would never allow us to hate before love.” Castiel was taken back. His...god was love...but...what Dean was saying...it confused him.

“My god-” Castiel stated conflicted but Dean slammed his hand onto the wood he sat on making the silent room even quieter. 

“How do you know what your God allows or doesn’t allow?” Dean asked as Castiel eyed him. 

“Men have written his word-” Castiel stated less confident against Dean’s overpowering confidence. 

“Yes,  _ Men _ . Men who have gained fame and money for their written words?” Dean asked. Castiel said nothing. They did. “My gods would never tell women they are less than, that the people he created will go to hell simply if they do not worship to his like, and they certainly damn my brother and Gabriel for love,” Castiel said nothing looking away taken the words. “As long as your here, I will let you worship what you like. However, if you think you can bring your white devils here and bring hate to my people, you will be treated like the rest of your kind and left to the wolves.” Castiel nodded understanding as Gabriel bolted into his tent upset, everyone watched as Castiel glanced down. He was pretty sure he saw Gabriel crying…

Sam followed after him worried about his husband.

“He saved your life and that’s how you show you’re grateful?” Dean spoke before getting up to follow Sam and Gabriel. Castiel sat on the log feeling...horrible. What he said at the time he thought was the right thing. To tell them what was wrong and what was right. However, with all these people giving him dirty glares...why did his heart now tell him he was wrong? Castiel got up bolting to Dean’s tent. He crawled into the closest bed and pulled the blanket over his head. Hoping that once he woke up this would be over and he would be home…

__________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


Castiel shot awake at the sound of a baby crying like murder, Castiel turned quickly to look at Jo who was last sleeping but she wasn’t there. She wouldn’t...be punished for what he did yesterday right? Castiel left the tent to see Joanna wasn’t...the baby who was crying. A man comforted his child who looked like she had fallen while playing. Her little knee was cut up as the man shushed her with care putting some of that paste that was on Joanna before. 

Castiel turned to look for his sister, seeing Joanna happily playing with the toddlers. Mary was working on making what looked like a blanket with others working on theirs. The younger children sat in the middle of the groups playing and waddling around. Joanna was being taught to weave with the mothers. The other girls seemed like pros even one a little older than Joanna. But Joanna was enjoying being taught. 

Castiel smiled happily she was okay letting out a breath when someone shoved him roughly from behind. Castiel caught himself on the ground poorly, his shoulder giving way as Castiel face planted into the ground. Castiel’s stitches ripped open, Castiel held his shoulder in pain as he was forced to turn over. Castiel looked up in fear as Sam grabbed him roughly by his collar holding him up in the air like he was not a grown adult man. 

Sam was screaming at him in a language he didn’t understand and Castiel was about to pee himself. Sam punched him to the ground, Castiel fell onto the dirt hard as the Natives chanted around them. Excited for the brawl but this would be no brawl. Castiel wasn’t a fighter. Sam pounded on his chest showing how strong he was. It was either intimidation or a challenge by the gesture but Castiel knew Sam didn’t need to do either. Castiel was going to lose this either way. 

Castiel tried to stay down but the men grabbed him forcing him up and shoved him towards Sam, Castiel wasn’t able to stop his momentum as Sam simply held his arm out to his side and let Castiel slam into it with barely any force on his end. Castiel slammed back to the ground holding his bleeding nose, Castiel groaned whimpering recoiling from the pain for only a second as the others forced him up again. Castiel was thrown again towards Sam who jumped into the air-punching him in the face back to the ground. Castiel’s lip was busted open as he tried to figure out what of his body to cradle. It all hurt. 

He was being forced up again, this one-sided fight was looking more and more pathetic. However, the crowd was loving it. Mary held Joanna trying to stop the fight, depending on how loudly she yelled at the people in the circle trying to push in. After her what looked like sixth attempt moving to run towards Gabriel’s Tipi. Moments later, Gabriel pushed through the opening looking panicked. 

**“SAM STOP!”** Gabriel yelled as he ran towards the crowd. Mary right behind him. Castiel couldn’t make out what they were saying. Gabriel shoved through the crowd roughly, he was full of momentum, and even if they didn’t want him to stop the fight. He plowed through them, shoving them aside just as Castiel got hit one last time in the ribs. Castiel wheezed in pain as Gabriel moved to stand in front of Castiel.

**“My love.”** Sam scoffed annoyed in their native tongue.  **“I must earn back our honor for his disrespect! He has made your soul weep!”**

**“Dean would not approve of this!”** Gabriel tried to ration.  **“He is not PART of this world. He did not understand what he did! This was not taught to him! He was like how I was before I married you!”**

**“He must die for the disrespect! INSULTING MY SPIRIT MATE!”** Sam growled pacing pounding his chest when the crowd gasped when a large bear walked towards them. The group moved to the side for him and bowed their heads. Dean’s bear form made Sam look small. Sam averted his gaze slightly but did not bow. Castiel sat up weakly, his head spinning as he watched Dean’s bones crack and bend till he stood naked in front of them. Castiel blushed at his body, he did see Dean shirtless obviously but...not naked. 

**“What’s going on here?”** Dean’s voice was steady but cared strong strength. 

**“I’m declaring a punishment for theft!”** Sam growled through his teeth, Gabriel kneeled near Castiel slightly holding him up which Castiel was grateful for. 

“What...are they saying?” Castiel breathed weakly.

“Sam is angry and wants you punished for...theft is what they call it,” Gabriel spoke patting Castiel’s bloody lip with his cloth. 

“I-I didn’t steal anything.” Castiel groaned, his whole mouth tasted metallic. 

“There are punishments here for certain acts, a lot falls under the law of theft. If a person thinks you... _ stole _ from them. Like...if you told a lie, you  _ stole  _ the truth for him.” Gabriel winced. “Get it?” 

**“Theft? Of what?”** Dean raised an eyebrow as Sam stood strong. 

**“Respect…”** Sam stated angrily.  **“My husband’s happiness! What hasn’t this white man done?!”**

“What is he saying I stole?” Castiel panted. 

“Sam is mad about yesterday when...you saw us kiss. He said you stole our respect...and my happiness.” Gabriel turned to Dean.

“Dean, I do not want Castiel punished for my lost happiness. I-I’m not upset.” Gabriel tried to soothe the situation but Sam wasn’t backing down. Dean nodded his head accepting the information.

**“Brother, I ask you drop the charge of theft. Your husband does not want this.”** Dean tried but Sam pounded his fist against his chest panting as he paced back and forth.

“W-What happens if he doesn’t drop the charges?” Castiel worried. 

“Nothing...um...you just...you... fight to the death usually.” Gabriel chuckled nervously. Castiel’s face tightened in fear. 

“WHAT?!” Castiel choked. 

**“No. This outsider SHOULD NEVER have been allowed in! The child! Fine! But this one.”** Sam hissed pointing at Castiel.  **“Is old enough to suffer the punishment, when he eats with our bowls, swallows our fish, and sleeps on our cot!”**

“W-What is he saying?!” Castiel choked.

**“Sam, please!”** Gabriel tried but he was ignored, Gabriel turned to Castiel. “He’s refusing to drop it.” 

“W-What’s going to happen??” Castiel sob as he gripped onto Gabriel. “I-I didn’t mean it! I’m sorry!”

“I-I know. It was just a shock. It was scary for me too when I first saw the same gender kiss.” Gabriel nuzzled him holding the boy close.

**“Sam, look at him. He has suffered enough!”** Dean begged as Sam eyed him pissed off.  **“Will his pitiful tears not sway you to drop it?"**

**“No.”** Sam stood firm. 

“Gabriel, what’s going to happen?” Castiel begged.

“Well, you both will pick a weapon and fight. It’s a battle to the death. T-That’s all I know. I’ve only seen it once, it was a woman who was assaulted by a man. She cut off his head. If he kills you, he gets our respect back, if you win that means he earned it back with his bravery.”

“I-I’m going to die.” Castiel sobbed, never once fighting in his life. Gabriel held him closer. 

“I won’t let that happen,” Gabriel whispered. “Dean won’t let that happen.”

“Why would he spare me?” Castiel choked. “I’ve been nothing but horrid.”

“Cas-” Gabriel started as he paused hearing Dean cut him off in his native tongue. The village gasped and murmured. “Dean, no!”

“W-What’s going on? What did he say?” Castiel asked as Gabriel turned to him.

“He wants to take your place,” Gabriel stated. “H-He’s literally going to die for you.” 

Castiel was taken back, why did Dean...trust him so much to defend him like this? He didn’t deserve it. He could see that now. Acting like a spoiled brat more than a grateful man that he wasn’t just left to die!. 

Castiel watched Sam panting pausing his action no longer pacing. However, that vein in his red forehead looked like it was going to burst. Sam rolled his neck cracking it before he turned walking over to a table with some weapons laid down by their owner. Sam had prepared, he brought out his hatchet flipping it in his hand. The weapon was heavy, just like it’s the muscular owner. 

“W-What happens if Dean loses?” Castiel swallowed watching Dean checking the weapons available. 

“Assuming they both actually plan on killing each other?” Gabriel stated sadly. “If Dean loses, Sam becomes chief. You will be forgiven for the misstep but Sam could still banish you.”

And Castiel knew what it meant if Dean won. 

Sam would die and it would be ALL his fault. 

When Dean had finally grabbed his weapon, they were surprised. It wasn’t a blade or a spear. Simply a pan. It was long and wide almost as big as an old knights shield. Castiel noticed they used it to clean the corn. Everyone murmured and whispered worry on Dean’s choice. Was he SUICIDAL? 

**“You have access to every weapon we have but you pick a metal pan?”** Sam scoffed.  **“It will sadden me to kill you brother. Not much of a fight. Sure you don’t want to take a second look?”**

**“You’re right on one thing, Sam,”** Dean stated.  **“It won’t be much of fight.”** Sam’s jaw tensed in Dean’s smug tone. Sam charged at him aiming for a direct hit to the head. But Dean was faster. Dean was able to slide, twist, or block any attack. Castiel watched in horror when Sam got a knick on Dean’s cheek. Sam smirked seeing the blood. 

Dean moved a hand up wiping the bleeding wound. It was a good slice, Sam smirked trying to go low. Trying to make dean buckle in his knees. Dean dodged every attack. Castiel watched in horror as Sam lifted the hatchet to hit him with. Dean could have dodged the attack but he didn’t. Instead, Dean took the hit. The Hatchet slammed into Dean’s shoulder but not deep. Dean had taken the hit but used his pan to slam into Sam’s face. Sam fell down onto the ground holding his face. 

Dean moved quickly to straddle his brother raising the bowl above Sam’s neck like a guillotine. If delivered hard enough it could at least kill. Sam expected death, he laid back to accept this fate. Gabriel stood covering his mouth as frozen. He always froze when having a panic attack, unable to look away. 

“Dean, No!” Castiel screamed as Dean slammed the bowl down. Everyone heard the metal slam down. Dean panted over Sam, he had not killed Sam. Instead, he slammed the metal down into the dirt above Sam’s head as Sam slowly opened his eyes looking calmly at his brother. Dean stared back intensely. This wasn’t just settling Castiel’s issue. This was settling things in the village. Showing Dean was the chief they needed. 

Dean climbed off him, grunting at his arm, it was pouring blood but it wasn’t deep. Gabriel ran to Sam jumping up and down like a small dog trying to kiss his master. Gabriel was just cutely short. Castiel breathed relief moving to Dean quickly. Dean went to speak telling Castiel not to worry when...Castiel surprised him. Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean holding him tightly in an embrace. Dean slowly brought his hands around Castiel’s slender frame holding him in the hug. Giving him the biggest and tightest hug he could muster. Trying to thank him for the weight of the world...and then some. 

  
  


_______________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


**Two months later:**

  
  
  
  
  


Castiel was actually getting used to this...skirt thing. Castiel adjusted it a bit, trying to make sure it didn’t fall but he didn’t even get it right. Castiel fumbled with it trying to keep it up when he slammed into some’s chest. Dean’s chest. Dean chuckled noticed Castiel’s issue.

“Still can’t get it right?” Dean asked as Dean naturally grabbed the cloth exposing castiel. Castiel blushed but Dean didn’t react like being naked was unusual. Seeing that nakedness wasn’t wrong here, Castiel could walk around naked and no one would bat an eye. Dean wrapped the cloth around Castiel’s waist before pulling him and it closer. Dean tied the cloth around his waist which Castiel was grateful for. 

“Thanks,” Castiel spoke once again trying to remember how Dean did it as Dean held open the tipi flap to Castiel which Castiel exited the tent. The village was just starting their day as Dean glanced around, Castiel was starting to pick up on the tribe’s native language. He can very poorly state enough to form a sentence or at least get his point across. 

He was picking up on it more and more, helping Gabriel with his research and helping when he needed a medical assistant. Dean walked Castiel over to Gabriel’s work Tipi for the day, which Castiel rather enjoyed his company so it was always so nice. Gabriel glanced up seeing the two, smiling as he was checking over Joanna who was sitting calmly in Mary’s lap. Joanna was just getting a check-up with all the other kids. 

“ **Looking good, JoJo,”** Gabriel whispered touching her little toes which Joanna blinked smiled sucking her thumb. 

“ **What do you say?** ” Mary asked. 

“ **Um.”** Joanna looked back at Mary.

“ **Thank you.”** Mary smiled.

“ **Thank!”** Joanna mumbled back as Castiel smiled. Even Joanna was getting used to being here. Especially used to Mary tending to her. Castiel heard Dean leave out the flap, like he did every morning. Castiel turned to peer out of the flap, watching Dean go. Dean...did this every morning. He would leave the village, Castiel asked Gabriel about it. He said Dean always did this every morning. When Dean had found Castiel and Joanna, he had found him on his morning walks. If...Dean didn’t walk around...they wouldn’t be here right now.

“If you are going to stare at him longingly like that, why don’t you ask if you can join him?” Gabriel’s voice made him jump like he was caught doing something he shouldn’t. Gabriel chuckled as Castiel moved out of the way for Mary and Joanna. Giving his sister a kiss on the way out to play with her friends. 

“I-...I wasn’t staring at him  _ longingly. _ ” Castiel pouted looking away. Okay, even HE couldn’t deny he was. But...he just wanted to get to know Dean better. Be...closer to his friend.

“Just go ask him,” Gabriel stated. “I don’t really need help around here today, besides, he stares longingly at you too.” Castiel was taken back by that as Gabriel moved out of the flap. Castiel paused thinking about what Gabriel meant. Dean...was staring at him longingly back? Dean? Dean stared at him like he was his baby brother...not like…

Castiel paused at the thought.

Not like  _ what _ , Cas? 

What  _ did _ he want Dean to stare at him like?

Castiel was ripped away from his thoughts realizing he had bumped into Dean’s back. Dean turned looking at him curiously. Castiel glanced around. Castiel looked embarrassed about how lost in thought he was. 

“I-I wanted to walk with you.” Castiel choked out as Dean shrugged nodding before Castiel started to walk with him. “Why do you walk in the mornings?”

“I normally like to keep track of your people. To see how close they have gotten to my village.” Dean explained. “But...the view is pretty too.” Castiel’s eyes moved around. Sure...it was beautiful, he just...really didn’t take notice of it really. “Look.” Dean ushered him towards a tree, Castiel quickly moved to follow as Dean positioned him in a perfect spot before pointing. “See the nest?” 

Castiel’s eyes followed his finger, seeing little birds in a nest not that far up. They despite being at a height disadvantage could make the babies poking out their heads as they cried for their mother to feed them. Castiel smiled at that. He...guess he never gave it much thought before. 

“Is she feeding them?” Castiel asked as Dean nodded. 

Castiel lit up, Dean ushered him away. Castiel moved to follow him, Castiel continued farther and farther from the village. Castiel didn’t understand how Dean could travel so far without getting so lost. Dean pushed through some thick foliage, Castiel hesitated but went to follow him pausing when he noticed the sound of pouring water. Dean looked down over the edge of a single waterfall. Castiel gasped, he had...never seen one up close. 

“THIS IS SO COOL!” Castiel choked in happiness and nerves. He was too scared to come to the edge where Dean stood looking down at the water a long way down. 

“Come look at this.” Dean ushered but Castiel stayed a couple of feet from the edge. He was terrified of heights. 

“I-I’m good here,” Castiel started looking like he was bracing for impact despite being super safe. Dean eyed him curiously amused by him. Dean whistled peering down.

“You’re missing a good view,” Dean commented turning to look at Castiel standing a bit too close to the edge for Castiel’s liking. 

“Dean, be careful! You’re standing too close to the edge!” Castiel hissed as Dean looked behind him over the ledge. 

“Why? Scared this might happen?” Dean asked as he did the unthinkable. Dean casually leaned back falling off the side. Castiel’s heart stopped. One second Dean was there. One second Dean was gone. Castiel couldn’t control his body from running back the way he came trying to get down to the bottom of the waterfall. He gasped for air as he shoved himself through branches and rocks coming down the mountainside quickly. When he got to the large lake below he panted looking for any sign of Dean. When he noticed Dean pop his head up laughing Castiel choked out a breath of air. 

Dean..was okay?

Dean was  _ okay. _

Dean was  **_OKAY?!_ **

“YOU SON OF A BIT-” Castiel bolted over to him in the water moving to slap him but Dean grabbed hold of his wrist stopping him. Castiel sucked out air as Dean stood up in the water. Castiel’s eyes slowly slid up Dean’s chest to his face. He...never realized how much taller Dean was to him...Right now...this close to Dean he never...felt so small. Dean’s face was emotionless, his eyes unwavering and Castiel almost coward from it. 

They were so close, neither saying anything. Dean took one step forward the breath Castiel held escaped his lips like...trying to say he was so close. Castiel breathed in as Dean’s free hand caressed the side of Castiel’s face. Castiel...hasn’t felt such a...touch like this before...so innocent...so pure. 

Castiel’s eyed Dean’s face nervously.his brain in a million pieces trying to logic all of this. Tried to speak but he felt Dean’s large hand sliding to cup his face. Castiel..since Dean’s fight with Sam. It really made him rethink everything. This world...Dean’s world was so different than his. This new world...deserved a new Cas. Castiel slowly mending the problems he caused. Learned acceptance and understanding of Gabriel’s relationship. Gabriel loved Sam. Sam loved Gabriel. God wouldn’t damn them for love…

But standing here, in front of Dean…

God...why did you send us here?

Why did you send...me here?

Place me here…

In Dean’s arms…

Castiel felt Dean’s hand move to cup the back of Castiel’s neck, Castiel let out a shaky breath at the grip. Castiel’s eyes falling to Dean’s lips only for a moment. Castiel rubbed his lips together unconsciously. Castiel felt himself leaning in as Dean let out a breathy moan the second their lips met. That small little breath. Castiel’s hand slid to hold Dean’s waist. Dean holding him like he was fragile. 

His lips were soft. 

So soft.

Puffy and soft. 

He loved the little noise their lips made, that made Castiel kiss him back harder. Inexperienced but rough. Dean kissed back matching him but in a calmer more experience pace. Soon they were equally hungrily kissing each other. Castiel was pressed against a large boulder, the water up to their waist. Castiel wrapped his arms around his neck holding him. Wanting him close. When Dean pulled back Castiel followed his face trying to continue the kiss. Dean’s face got out of his range, Castiel panted as they stared at each other. 

“Pum zint Pum'v chaxaltick te baxarr din revo um ug...pi Pum peniz zint zaxat nud wiso eb vo..” Dean whispered to him, cupping Castiel’s face rubbing his thumb over his lips ever so softly. Castiel was still a beginner. He was learning with the babies but...he thinks Dean mentioned...something wise...and something love.

“I-...I don’t understand.” Castiel spoke to Dean, Dean didn’t comment. Not even attempting to repeat it. Castiel thought that moment was dead and gone...but he felt it was so important. “Dean, I don’t-” Dean leaned in kissing him softly, which Castiel forgot his words and kissed him back in slow soft kisses.

___________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Three months later:**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel took a deep breath trying to relax as Sam sat on a tree branch beside him, watching Castiel aim for the target. Sam has been teaching him how to use their weapons. Though things were rocky at the beginning they have become close friends, especially since Gabriel was Castiel’s best friend and also… he was sorta with Dean. They didn’t put a word on what their kissing was, but...Dean held his hand in public. Dean would kiss him near the fire, it at first only got a couple of stares. Mostly shocked that Dean and Castiel...were more than friends. 

**“Whenever you’re ready,** ” Sam commented as Castiel breathed preparing. Sam smirked grabbing an apple from the tree before Sam hit him playfully with the apple. Castiel jumped at the touch letting go of the arrow. It shot away from the target. Sam cursed as it went flying away from the target. Only to be safely caught by Dean before it slammed into his face. Dean casually put it down as Castiel and Sam ran over. 

“Dean I am so sorry!” Castiel gasped in a panic as Dean handed him the arrow.

“No harm. It’s why the firing range is so far away from camp.” Dean stated as Castiel blushed before Castiel frowned hitting Sam.

**“OUCH!”** Sam whined.

**“That’s for scaring me!”** Castiel commented as Sam beamed innocently. Dean smiled as Castiel spoke their language. He was still getting better and better every day. Dean chuckled pulling Castiel close. 

“Come with me and leave him alone,” Dean stated as he took Castiel’s hand leading him away. Castiel walk with him laughing as Dean walked him through the forest. Castiel smiled loving the touch of Dean’s skin. He didn’t know where they were going, but...he didn’t mind.

“Where are we going?” Castiel asked after a moment before he came to a clearing. Castiel noticed a beautiful field with wildflowers, Castiel covered his mouth at the beauty. Butterflies flew over. Castiel smiled turning to Dean as Dean took his hands in his. “This is...so beautiful.”

“Do you like it?” Dean asked. 

“I love it, Dean. It’s beautiful…” Castiel admitted as Dean smiled to himself.

“This is a special place for me,” Dean confessed. “I...wanted to bring you here to share it with you.”

“It is?” Castiel smiled softly as Dean nodded. 

“This...was where my father asked my mother to marry him.” Dean stated tears filled his eyes as Castiel looked at him sadly. Dean always teared up talking about his father who was killed by the Red coats a long time ago. 

“Oh, Dean.” Castiel cupped his face but Dean shied away from his touch. Castiel seemed taken back as Dean didn’t back away...but kneeled. What...what was he?

“Castiel...I brought you here...because I’m madly in love with you.” Dean admitted taking Castiel’s hand and kissing it. 

“Dean…” Castiel smiled tears filling his eyes. 

“...and I want you to be mine,” Dean stated. “Forever.” Castiel’s heart pounding as he tried to understand what Dean was implying. 

“Castiel, would...you...be my two-spirit?” Dean asked as Castiel choked out a sob, he was crying smiling at him. Castiel fell to his knees nodding, cupping Dean’s face kissing him. Castiel held him back with so much love as they kissed. When they pulled back, Castiel got off the ground he was wiping his tears. 

“I can’t believe you like me like me.” Castiel sniffed wiping his tears away as Dean laughed getting up. 

“Of course I-...” Dean paused looking into the field. Castiel noticed the concern on his face. 

“Dean? What is it?” Castiel touched his shoulder when Dean’s eyes widen moving to jump in front of Castiel. A gun going off made Dean groan. 

“INDIANS!” Someone screamed not that far away.

“Dean!” Castiel choke but was pushed away from Dean who started to change. 

“Warn the tribe! Get them out of here! I will hold them off.” Dean growled as he changed. Dean transformed into a bear, scaring the rebels as Castiel bolted back to camp. Castiel looking back as Dean wiped his large bear claw slicing one of the men but Castiel didn’t stop running. 

___________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**“WHITE MEN!”** Castiel screamed entering the camp, people stood up scared and panicked.  **“WHITE MEN ARE COMING!”**

“ **White men?”** Sam spoke pulling away from Gabriel.  **“Cas? Where’s Dean?”**

**“He’s holding them off! We need to get everyone out of here!”** Castiel panted.  **“They are coming this way if they find us they will kill us! We need to grab what we can and run!”**

Sam nodded quickly commanding everyone to grab their loved ones. People were obviously panicked, Castiel expected them to scramble for their items, but...no. Castiel watched people helping the elderly, Sam even kneeled down to allow a frail old woman to climb onto his back. Younger children were being picked up by older siblings or anyone who could get their hands. 

**“AIYANA! Sam, I can’t find her! I can’t!”** A woman yelled for her daughter but in all the chaos there was no telling if she was picked up and taken away by someone else. 

**“Someone might have taken her out of the village already-”** Sam tried to reassure her, scared to leave.

**“Sam, go, I’ll check the village to make sure there is no one left,”** Castiel spoke as Sam went on ahead. 

“I will too,” Gabriel stated. “You start on that side of the village. Check to see if there are any children stragglers. T-They hide sometimes.” Gabriel spoke with worry as Castiel nodded. Castiel bolted through each tipi. Checking under the beds and making sure there wasn’t anyone in them. Getting to the last one, he paused noticing there...was a blanket sticking out of under one of the beds. Castiel kneeled down seeing a small little girl sucking her thumb wrapping herself protectively under her blanket. 

**“Aiyana,”** Castiel whispered recognizing the child. He reached out to her pushing some hair out of her face before he scooped her from under the bed as Gabriel ran in. 

“Cas! They’re coming.” Gabriel hissed as Castiel cursed, they quickly bolted out of the tent and into the woods on the opposite side Sam and the other’s went. They hid in the long grass as the Rebels walked into the grounds. Aiyana whimpered in fear but Castiel held her close. 

“I told ye!” One of the men who attacked Castiel before spoke. “I right told ye there was ‘avages! Didn’t I say, ‘aul! ” The first man hit the second man who chuckled. 

“Right, Edward!” Paul spoke. “Always right, that one." The Rebels eyed the abandoned camp, the leader annoyed as he pulled Dean who looked beaten and bloody by a rope around his hands. The Rebel commander growled at Dean who smirked to himself. He punched Dean in anger but Dean barely flinched. His lip bled as Dean eyed the commander. 

“WHERE ARE THE SAVAGES?! WHERE ARE THEY?!” The man screamed. Dean whispered weakly ushering him closer. The man hesitantly leaned in when Dean spat blood into his face. The commander said nothing wiping the blood from his face as Dean smirked. “Is there any way we can track them?”

“None of us are trackers, sir.” Another spoke. “We didn’t plan for them to not be here.”

“Fine. Then we’ll take this one.” The commander spoke. “We can sell him to the slave trade. He might be a good price.” Dean said nothing as he was pulled away with the five men. 

“Dean,” Castiel whispered watching them taken away. 

“Cas, we need to go before they come back, there is too many of them to go alone after him, we need Sam and the hunters-” Gabriel whispered but Castiel handed Aiyana to Gabriel.

“Go. I got this. I won’t let them take Dean like they took my father.” Castiel stated bolting into the camp. Castiel grabbed an ax, bow, and arrows before sneaking after them.

“Cas!” Gabriel whispered. He cursed moving to go follow after Sam. Gabriel needed to hurry, Dean and Castiel needed help. 

__________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


Castiel followed after the rebels keeping close, he could tell the idiots who killed his father were getting them lost. They seemed to have no idea where they were going...and this would work in Castiel’s favor. Castiel stood to throw the ax with a twist before he ducked back down. The ax curved in movement flying towards one of the men’s heads. One of the men turned nearing a noise and screamed just as the Ax slammed into his face, the other rebels looked around in fear. The leader glanced around. Castiel breathed in relief. It worked. He had aimed it like Sam taught him. The Ax made it look like it came from the way they were heading. The men looked spooked. They had no choice but to not head back the way they came. Dean glanced around trying to see who was following but saw no one.

“This way men! Keep your eyes open!” The leader screamed pulling out his gun yanking Dean harshly.. Castiel smirked watching them heading towards the waterfall. Before Castiel snuck to the dead man, slamming his barefoot against his head forcing his ax from his face before he ran to beat them to the destination. 

The men walked with fear, a fear Castiel remembers he had such a long time ago. It almost felt like lifetimes. Now he knew it wasn’t the natives to fear. It was the very people he stalked now who were the true monsters in the dark. A twig snapped in the distance, which made one of the men jump.

“I HEARD SOMETHING, Commander Crowley!” One man choked. Paul and Edward glanced around as the Commander glanced around seeing nothing. 

“Then find them and kill-!” Crowley snapped as an arrow flew through the air stabbing into the man’s eye. He choked his hand touching his eye as the man fell backward dead. Crowley rolled his eyes annoyed as Paul and Edward screamed. “Get it TOGETHER! Fan out and find them!” 

“U-Us?” They choked.

“There must not be more than one! Otherwise, they would have killed us all already! Find them and kill them!” Crowley yanked Dean to his body holding a gun to his head using him as human shield walking forward through the bushes. 

Paul and Edward looked around in fear both looking in different directions their backs to each other. Castiel jumped down from the tree between them, the ax in his hand going from low to high as he raised the ax into Edward’s crotch. Edward screamed as blood squirted over Castiel. Edward dropped his gun which fired into his friend’s stomach. Paul looked down at his chest before he fell to his knees holding his wound. Edward fell backward screaming from the pain.

“My ‘alls! M-My ‘ock! ‘Ou ‘ick fuck!” Edward hissed blood poured from his crotch. Castiel looked down at him coldly. “...It’s ‘ou. I knew I ‘houlda killed tha’ babe! Just like ‘our father!” 

Castiel’s face hardened as Castiel slammed his foot against his pelvis. Edward screamed as Castiel purposely shook and yanked the ax trying to pull it loose. Getting it free more blood splattered onto Castiel’s pale skin. 

“FUCKER!” Edward screamed sitting up. Castiel heard Paul with shaky hands trying to raise his gun, without looking Castiel threw his arm back having the ax swing up into paul’s chin. Paul choked out as blood poured from the wound. Castiel pulled his arm back and the ax came with it as Paul fell down dead. “Me brotha! That was ME BROTHA-” 

Castiel slammed the ax across slicing his head off, Edward’s head went rolling as more blood splashed over Castiel. Edward’s body collapsed to the ground. Castiel turned to run after Crowley and Dean. When Castiel broke through the foliage. Dean was standing on the edge, a sword pointed to him as Crowley pointed his gun to Castiel. Crowley had tied Dean’s legs together and his hands.

“Don’t take another step or I’ll-” Crowley eyed him confused. “...Boy, you’re...not a savage.” 

“I’m not.” Castiel’s voice made Crowley seem taken back. 

“You’re from here. Where?” Crowley asked. 

“A little ways from North Carolina,” Castiel stated. “We used to have a farm out there.”

“What happened to your farm?” Crowley asked.

“We had to abandon it...the war was getting too close,” Castiel stated. 

“We?” Crowley asked. “You said we. We as in who?”

“...my father and sister,” Castiel stated. “My father’s dead now.” 

“S-Savages? Red coats?” Crowley asked.

“Your men. Paul and Edward. They killed him.” Castiel pointed the ax towards the woods. 

“Y-You killed them right?” Crowley stated. “Then your revenge is done. You don’t need me. You can let me go.”

“Give him back to me,” Castiel spoke.

“The red skin?” Crowley chuckled. “Why do you want him?” Castiel said nothing. “...Look, why don’t we get your sister and you guys come back to North Carolina with me. Back to civilization. What do you say?”

“Give Dean back to me,” Castiel stated as Crowley slowly smirked. 

“Dean? Huh?” Crowley stated as Castiel swallowed realizing he made a mistake. “You care about this savage?” He pressed the sword to his chest. 

“Let him go and I’ll let you go,” Castiel stated as Crowley smirked. 

“How about you drop your weapons or I’ll throw him off this cliff.” Crowley beamed as Dean’s eyes ushered to the side of the cliff, being tided up Dean wouldn’t be able to swim, he would drown in the deep water. Castiel shook his head no. “No communicating!” Castiel put down the ax and slowly moved to take off his bow and arrow. Crowley smirked when Castiel put the stuff down. “Now kick them to me.” Castiel pushed them over. Crowley slid his sword into the sheath smirking in triumph his gun still pointed to Castiel his back to Dean. “Now you both will be coming with-” Dean threw his arms over Crowley’s neck yanking him over the cliff with them. 

“DEAN!” Castiel screamed running to the edge. Dean and Crowley hit the water, Castiel looked in worry when he noticed no sign of anyone trying to break for air. “Shit.” Castiel cursed diving off without hesitation. 

He slammed into the water, Crowley floated lifeless in the water, Dean wiggled and tried to swim up but he couldn’t. He was running out of the air, Dean was about to gasp for air when Castiel’s lips pressed against Dean’s giving him air. Castiel grabbed Dean to pull him up to the surface. They broke the air coughing and panting, Sam and Gabriel helped pull them out of the water. Dean panted as Sam cut the rope before hugging Dean. Gabriel hugged Castiel so happy they were okay. 

**“Is...everyone safe?”** Dean panted as Sam nodded.

**“Now that...the only people who know where we are, are dead. We can return to camp.”** Castiel panted.  **“...We’re safe again.”**

“Thanks to you, Cas,” Gabriel spoke as Castiel blushed. Dean pulled Castiel close holding him close. Castiel shivered from the cold as Dean held him close. Kissing his forehead with love. 

**“Let’s go home,”** Castiel stated as Gabriel wrapped a blanket around them leading them away. 

_________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Three months later:**

  
  
  


Castiel sighed sitting watching the festival, his little sister happily spinning and dancing as everyone celebrated the holiday with dance which they celebrated the Deer for their meat and hide. It was dark, everyone covered in ceremonial attire. The kids were up late so they happily were playing and dancing at their own pace away. 

Even Gabriel was wearing ceremonial attire, no more suit, and tie. He wore a breechcloth, his pale skin made him light up in the dark, Castiel’s skin was too tan for that being in the sun too much. Gabriel was laughing with Sam as Sam placed a headpiece onto his lover’s head. Gabriel whispered a joke that Sam’s head was too big because it was so loose on Gabriel’s head. Sam whispered something about his dick being bigger than his head. Gabriel laughed loudly as Sam laughing with him. 

Castiel’s eyes pulled from them to see Dean approach him dancing around the fire. He wore a deer headpiece which made Castiel laugh as Dean moved to pull it off to kiss him. Castiel snorted kissing back.

“ **Dance with me?** ” Dean begged as Castiel tried to refuse but Dean was already yanking him away from the circle of people dancing and spinning. Far away to not be in the way but close enough to feel the warmth of the fire. Castiel didn’t know what to do, but Dean came up behind him holding Castiel’s hips moving them side to side as Castiel looked back at Dean with love. Dean whispering sweet words of love into his ear as Castiel smiled listening to each word. 

**“I love you,”** Dean whispered with love as Castiel glanced back at him kissing him with care. 

**“Daddy Dean, me next, me next!”** Joanna ran up to her brother and Castiel raising her hands as Dean laughing pulling back from Castiel to pick up Joanna then moved to dramatically spin around. Castiel laughed watching his sister scream happily steal his man for a dance. 

  
  


**The end**

  
  


  
  



End file.
